Deliverance
by Ketsueki toge
Summary: Habia conseguido escapar. Después de tantos años, era libre pero... ¿Que hacía siguiendo a otro Youkai por propia voluntad? -Soy malísima para los resúmenes, lo siento T T- Fanfic Narrado en primera persona. Osea que tú eres la protagonista de esta historia.


_**#1 - Huída.**_

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que mis pies dejaron de sentir el contacto con el áspero suelo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no estaba al margen de mi posiblemente alocada respiración. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que perdí el rumbo de mi recorrido. Y también hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al Youkai serpiente que me perseguía. Preferí ignorar el hecho de que no haberlo visto se debiese a no atreverme a dar la vista atrás o a que en verdad se hubiese dado por vencido, pero la segunda no parecía muy factible.

Daba la sensación de que cuanto más corría más árboles, arbustos, plantas y piedras aparecían. Mi cuerpo no podía más. Necesitaba un descanso. Tenía la idea de pararme hasta que el recuerdo de las dolorosas noches que he pasado en ese castillo, violada y maltratada, gracias a ese antes nombrado Youkai, hacían desaparecer alguna idea de pararme.

Pero es que no podía más. Corría y corría y solo encontraba árboles y más árboles, como si el bosque fuese infinito. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos provocándome una vista borrosa, y sin darme cuenta estaba tumbada en el suelo debido a una caída; Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. En un vano intento de incorporarme debidamente, vi unas botas negras a unos 2 metros de mí. Mi corazón se sacudió al albergar esperanzas de estar salvada, y subiendo completamente la mirada, lo vi. Ahora si tenía motivos para que mi corazón fuese a una impropia velocidad. Un hermoso ser, de tez blanca y cabellos como la nieve misma, me observaba con unas orbes doradas que el mismo oro envidiaría. Pero toda esperanza se esfumó al ver su mirada, tan fría y llena de desprecio que si la miraras por mucho tiempo, sucumbirías a una profunda tristeza.

De repente oí un ruido familiar, un ruido común. Y me di cuenta… Era él. Me había encontrado. No tardé ni un segundo en corroborar mi sospecha mirando detrás de mí, donde se podía observar con nitidez como una serpiente gigante se escurría por la hierba con velocidad y agilidad, dejándome petrificada. Solo me quedaba un recurso para salvar mi vida y era ese hermoso ser que se postraba ante mí. Lo miré suplicante, con una mirada llena de desesperación, llena de pánico al pensar en que me haría Rumiko al secuestrarme de nuevo.

-Por favor…- Conseguí pronunciar en un deje de voz.- Ayúdame.-

El hombre no pareció escucharlo, o simplemente me ignoró.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Rumiko se abalanzaba sobre mí, esta vez en su apariencia media-humana, la cual dejaba mucho que desear. Lo esquivé apoyándome en un tronco cercano a mí, y el no tardo en enroscarme con sus ''brazos'' por el cuello, mientras me suspendía en el aire.

Pero yo soy un bicho duro de roer.

Con las únicas fuerzas que me quedaban conseguí pegarle una patada en la cara, y múltiples golpes a donde alcanzaban mis extremidades. Él no tardó en soltarme y yo en salir corriendo, pero aun así me enredó los pies y me atrajo hasta él.

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! – Grité desesperada, intentando con mis dañadas manos aferrarme a la tierra.

-¿Crees que te ibas a escapar tan fácil de mí?- Preguntaba entre risas siniestras.- Eres mía.

-¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE, IMBÉCIL!- Volví a chillar, pero esta vez dándole una patada en su mejilla izquierda.

Él se palpó la mejilla, sonriendo para alzar la mirada hasta mí, que ya había conseguido ponerme en pie.

-Después de esto, te voy a hacer tales cosas que no podrás moverte de la cama en días.- Pronunció dándome una repugnante sonrisa.

-Haces…- Exclamó de repente el hermoso ser, el cual estaba un poco apartado de Ramiko.- …demasiado ruido.

Y de la nada, en un pestañeo, le cortó la cabeza.

Yo no podía abrir más los ojos. Estaba escandalizada, llegando al punto de que mi corazón se desbocara de la inmensa euforia que sentía.

Pero todo se esfumó al escucharlos.

Los vasallos. Eran los vasallos de aquel ser que había muerto hace menos de 10 segundos ante mis ojos. No hizo falta que me dice la vuelta a verlos, dado a que aparecian poco a poco, desde todos los lados. Si Rumiko, siendo uno, me hizo pasar aquel infierno, aun siendo considerado con su fuerza -O eso decía-, no quería ni imaginarse como iba a estar con decenas de demonios, a los cuales la consideración no parecía una de sus características más propias. Y es que ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso me tengo que resignar y morir moribunda en algún lugar de este bosque? ¿Acaso no tenía otra escapatoria? Sí, claro que la tenía. Antes morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas.

Miré al Youkai que tenía cerca de mí, y me puse de pie, acercándome unos pasos, desesperada.

-Mátame.- Susurré forzosamente, intentando controlar las ganas de llorar que obviamente se apoderaban de mí.- Te lo imploro, mátame.

-No voy a perder el tiempo con una basura como tú.-

-¡Por favor Mátame!- Dije ya desesperada viendo cómo se acercaban a mí.- ¡Mátame!- Repetí con lágrimas bajándome por las mejillas.

Pero nada. No hacía absolutamente nada. Yo, en mi total desesperación, solo se me ocurrió una cosa, y era provocarlo.

-¡Por Dios! – Susurré antes de lanzarme a él, y por primera vez en toda mi vida,

Besar a alguien.

Fue un beso de 2 segundos, pero que imaginé que serían más que suficiente para enfurecer a aquel demonio al que parecían no gustarle los humanos.

Y funcionó de mil maravillas, oye. Me empujó contra un árbol, haciéndome sentir un muy punzante e insoportable dolor en la espalda y en las costillas. De ahí todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Empecé a escuchar pasos, ruidos de armadura y fuertes pisadas. Pero no veía nada. Fruncí el ceño e intenté abrir los ojos, pero me era una tarea complicada. Al rato de ver que no podía moverme de ninguna forma, decidí escuchar. No sabía quiénes eran esas personas [Si es que no eran demonios] ni donde estaba yo, que me sentía flotar en el aire.

-¡Amo Bonito! ¡Espéreme! – Gritó una voz bastante extraña, produciéndome un agudo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Espéreeeee! – Volvió a gritar esa voz molesta. A partir de ahí solo se escuchó un suspiro y un golpe al suelo, como si se hubiese sentado de mala gana.

-Mira que tener que cuidar de una asquerosa niñata humana… Cada día entiendo menos al amo.-

De repente siento como a lo que sea a lo que estoy apoyada se para, y suavemente, como si tuviese cuidado de hacerme daño, se apoya en el suelo. Después de estar un rato meditabunda conseguí abrir mis ojos, provocando que los cerrara de golpe cegada por la luz del sol. Poco a poco mi vista fue recuperando el control, y pude ver el cielo. Cualquier persona hubiese apartado la vista al instante, queriendo saber dónde estaba, pero yo no. Noté como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, mirando asombrada aquel inmenso cielo decorado con manchas blancas y puras. El cielo. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no lo había visto… 6 años, si mal no recuerdo. Estuve unos instantes más maravillada ante aquella belleza natural que se mantenía ante mis ojos. Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia de donde estaba, me limpié los ojos e intenté incorporarme. Ahogué un grito al sentir el intenso dolor de mis costillas, suponiendo que más de una estaría rota. En ese instante recordé el beso que le había dado a aquel hermoso demonio, provocando que mis mejillas ardieran de la vergüenza. Fijé la vista a mi lado, y vi a un demonio sapo –si no me equivoco- con un traje marrón y un gorro negro que no hacía otra cosa que susurrar incoherencias sin sentido. Estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en el suelo como había supuesto. Y de repente me di cuenta de que estaba encima de un dragón, ¡Un dragón de dos cabezas! Por Kami, casi me llevo un infarto al ver como sus cabezas se dirigían a mí. Asombrosamente una de ellas me lamió la cara, y otra ronroneó poniendo su cabeza bajo mi mano. Yo estaba atónita, pero aun así, le deposité un beso a la cabeza que me lamió, y acaricié la cabeza de la cual había buscado atención. Instantáneamente me enamoré de aquel dragón, ¡Era una ricura! Sonreí débilmente en un intento de agradecerles.

Entonces fijé la vista de nuevo en aquel enano verde que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi recién despertar. Decidí bajar del dragón [con ayuda del mismo] y poco a poco acercarme a él. No hacía falta ser muy sabia para saber que estaba de mal humor. Caminé hasta a él con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo.

No me puedo creer que amo me deje con esa cosa, y encima tengo que estar pendiente de ella porque si no me mata. Estúpida chiquilla… Ojalá se caiga de un barranco para no tener que – Susurraba refunfuñado aquel enanito.

-Hola- Dije poniéndome de cuclillas a su lado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-No, no, no se asuste. –

-¡Estúpida humana! ¡Casi me das un infarto! – Berreó con mala cara.

-No era mi intención, lo siento.-

-¡MENTIRA! Los humanos sois así de deplorables. Sois una inmundicia.- Pronunciaba con desprecio.

-Auch, eso duele.-

-¿¡Pero!? ¡No te lo tomes como una burla estúpida! ¡Deberías ofenderte! Quién entiende a estos humanos… -

-No se preocupe. Yo pienso que hay que ser paciente con los discapacitados como usted.- Dije esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES NIÑA TONTA!? ¡SOLO ERES UN DESHECHO! ¡DEBERÍAS POSTRARTE ANTE MIS PIES!-

-Jaken.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Esa voz me resultó peligrosamente familiar, y creo que al sapo verde también, dado que abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! Menos mal que ha venido. ¡Esta niñata me ha llamado discapacitado! Deberíamos – Empezó a berrear mientras corría hacia detrás de donde yo estaba.

Lentamente me giré para corroborar mi corazonada. Y ahí estaba. Aquel Youkai tan atractivo, con ese blanco pelo y sus ojos color oro. Esta vez le pude tomar más tiempo a ver sus ropas, su armadura y sus espadas. Poseía dos marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas de un color Durango, al igual que en el parpado, definida en una finísima línea que no restaba virilidad en lo absoluto. Más tarde me fijé en la media luna perfectamente definida de su frente. Ese ser era el ser vivo más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida –Aunque tampoco he visto a muchos -.

El me mantenía la mirada, y acudió de golpe a mi cabeza la escena de aquel beso que le di, desesperada por salvar mi vida. Un calor muy conocido subió en dirección a mis mejillas en el acto, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la suya. Al cabo de unos instantes, él fue el que dio por finalizado ese intercambio de miradas, pudiendo yo observar su elegante caminar.

-Nos vamos.- Dijo encaminándose a un sendero.

-¡HAI! – Exclamó esta vez el enano verde al que había ignorado desde un principio, sobresaltado.

El dragón a mi lado se levantó y me dio golpecitos en la espalda, intentando que me levantara. Lo que yo no sabía era si tenía que seguirlos o ellos seguirían su camino. Y creo que era la segunda a juzgar por la indiferencia del demonio blanco.

-¡No tenemos todo el día, niña tonta! ¡Espabílate!- Gritó a lo lejos el verde youkai.

-¿Yo… también?- Susurré viéndolos partir.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude [Con la ayuda del dragón gracias a mis heridas] y me encaminé hacia ellos con paso apresurado para alcanzarlos. Al fin y al cabo, creo que no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

* * *

Después de un buen rato caminando, empecé a notar como el dolor de mi herida incrementaba. Desde un principio dolía al caminar, pero era soportable dado que no era un elevado grado de dolor, sino más bien molestia. Agarré inconscientemente mi costado y ahogué un grito de dolor. Lo más probable es que de tanto caminar la herida [misteriosamente vendada] se hubiese abierto, y encima no había comido nada en el último día y medio, por lo que no tenía casi fuerzas.

Estuve un buen rato intentando opacar el dolor, pero al no conseguir mejora alguna decidí apoyar sutilmente la mano en el costado del dragón. En menos de lo que yo me esperaba, sentía como mi respiración se volvía ligeramente más forzada, ofreciéndome en bandeja de plata un suave, pero molesto mareo. Alcé mi cabeza para ver a aquel demonio blanco que lideraba el grupo situándose el primero de todos nosotros, esperándome encontrarlo caminando hacia el frente y con la vista alzada al horizonte. Pero no fue así. Estaba parado, mirándome intensamente con esas orbes doradas que lo caracterizaban. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, decidido. Eso no hizo otra cosa más que ponerme nerviosa. Bajé la mirada por un segundo, hasta que pude observar sus botas delante de mí y la volví a subir. Sus ojos me examinaban, haciendo descontrolar a mi corazón. De un momento a otro, me cogió por la cintura y me elevó hasta sentarme encima del dragón. Yo obviamente, estaba atónita.

-Gr-Gracias…- Conseguí decir a pesar de la impresión.


End file.
